


Seekers of Raava

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air benders died out long ago and the fire nation is chasing after the titan Raava.  Trying to prevent the titan from bonding.  Sokka and Katara are sent North to find the ring when they find the last air bender and also the bonded seeker of Raava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seekers of Raava

Sokka looked up as he said grabbing his boomerang, “Ready Katara?”

Katara nodded as she said to him grabbing her amulet by her mother’s necklace, “Yes, Sokka.”

Sokka moved as he sprinted forward, “HYPERSTRIDE!”

As the blue mana blasted off his feet he went three times as fast.  Throwing his boomerang he said with his fist making red orange mana, “DRAGON FIST!”

The boomerang flew try at Katara as she gasped and said moving a hand up summoning water to shield her, “HEY!  That’s too strong!”

The boomerang bounced off as Sokka leaped into the air.  He landed behind her as he snapped his club right beside her head stopping just before tapping her.  He then said to her, “Smack, concussion.  And not even a titan summoned or a spell uttered.  You need to expect the unexpected.”

Sighing Katara then said to him lowering the water shield, “Thanks.”

Sokka then put his club back on his waist.  He walked as he picked up his boomerang.  A crunch was heard as Sokka let an amulet drop from his wrist, “RED CAP!”

A red light appeared with three slash marks in the air.  From the light came a humanoid titan with a red visor.  Snarling the titan ran in the direction of the chrunch. 

A scared man leaped out from the ice.  His long black hair was in a top knot as he landed starring at the pair with his gold eyes.  Holding an amulet he said as he summoned a titan, “Fight for your prince, Doberman!”

From the blue light came a titan that stood at above human height but not massive height.  It had a dog’s head and carried a spear.  The titan took its spear spinning it at the slashing titan.

Sokka then said to Katara as two soldiers leaped with hyperstrides at her, “KATARA!”

Katara said with amulet still in hand, “ICE SHARK SWIM FOR YOU LADY AND EAT HER ENEMIES!”

From the deep white light came a knee short shark humanoid titan.  It had two dorsal fins and large sharp teeth.  Floating behind it above its shoulders were a pair of shuriken that were made of ice.  Laughing the titan leaped into the air as it rolled into a disc.  The disc spun as it went at one of the shoulders.  Katara said trying to cover herself from the other soldier, “Sokka, help.”

The shuriken flew in front of her protecting her from a fire blast.  The fire hit the shuriken as they melted into water.  Katara said with fear hoping to use an advanced spell, “Honorguard.”

The guard slammed into the guard and fell back.  He then grunted as she looked at Sokka fighting the prince.  She knew him once he said, ‘prince’.  He was the mighty firebender and exiled prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko.

Sokka ran at Zuko summoning some magic, “Augerfrost!”

Zuko said as fire came from his hand forming into a shield, “Scorch Shield!”

The icy energy dispelled as it crashed on the shield.  Zuko then kicked Sokka up the chin who flew back and slid in the snow.  Sokka groaned as he red energy go back into his amulet as Red Cap was destroyed.  Sokka groaned as he felt his energy drained.  He took his amulet summoning a titan and uttered weakly, “Kavik the Man Beast.”

From the blue light came a hand with claw above it.  From the symbol arose a titan that was half polar bear and half man.  The left side was polar bear and right side man that wore a loin cloth.  Around the human’s neck was a blow dart pipe made of bone.  A chest belt was worn with several darts in sleeves.  There were two heads, left head was polar bear and the right human wearing a wolf fur hood.  The human head was a few species prior of homo sapien. 

Snarling the two headed titan screamed moving with a swiping arm at Doberman.  Sokka groaned as he saw Zuko dived on him with a pair of fire daggers, “Hiding Mist.”

Mist surrounded him as he seemed to duplicate.  Rolling over Sokka said with a throb in his head, “Augerfrost.”

The icy energy sent him flying up into the air.  He landed in the snow pile as the mist dispersed.  Sokka felt the snow fill his coat and pants.  He groaned pulling himself out of the snow pile.  He saw Zuko as he roared at the pair, “Where is the ring?!  I know at the ring of Raava is here.  The water tribe is the next people to get the ring."


End file.
